Project, God of Life
by Cafe Noir
Summary: Rating may rise. I had this idea a while back and I wrote it a while back also. Posting it for CC. Thanks! I might continue, but for now, probably not. Haley is mine. Sum: A girl too smart for her age weasels her way into a couple of systems and makes her


Okay... Anyway... this is a result of me, being bored, angsty, and Hyper at the same time. I own Haley and the really cool computer gadgets that will be a big part in this fic but I don't own the 5 pilots or their gundums. T.T Oh and sorry if this is sorta messed up becuase I've never seen an eppie of A/C. So I'm going by the piccies and bits I can find... Excuse all spelling and grammer errors. I was younger when I wrote this. Spell check would take too long. Thank you!

"Speech"

_thoughts_

#Place Change#

**Chapter 1**

Haley sat at her computer, the reflection of the screen on her glasses. Typing furiously she smiled to herself.

_Done._ She thought to herself sighing and leaning back in her chair. She smiled her work finished and her mind blank. She leaned forward again and tapped some numbers before the see through keyboard and computer vanished into a small capsule. The A/C years were great for techies. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket before stretching and glancing at her watch. It blinked '4:26' up at her as she yawned. _Nya... I need sleeeeep... _She slowly got up scratching her back and neck she moseyed over to her cot.

_Sleeping sleeping, good for everyone..._ She blinked before taking off her purple rimmed glasses which flashed before finding their place on the dresser.

The room was nothing to be proud of. Only a few wires and tools were scattered everywhere. Pulling off her shirt and slipping into a large shirt she sighed and took off her jeans, the material collecting at her feet. She quickly stepped out and flopped onto her cot rubbing her temples. Her room was almost like a cell. Only it was decorated with different wires, all colors, copper and everything. She sighed, used to being alone, but always she longed for some friend. With this stupid war going on, she felt drawn to the heat of battle. No one would care if she just gave up her life. If she just died. Sighing again she rubbed her head into the pillow and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Soon enough she fell asleep. Her secret project was only beginning...

#At the Winner Mansion (Gundam Hanger)#

Duo sat in a chair back slumped and chin resting on his chest. His braid was across his shoulders and his blue cap was pulled over his eyes. He had been working so long without an ounce of sleep. Yawning widely, he let his head drop again and his eyes slightly droop.

"Tired?" Came a voice. Quatre was leaning over him smiling slightly as Duo looked up zombie like.

"Uhhhhh..." He said holding out arms and going cross eyed. Quatre chuckled and pulled a chair beside him. Letting out a huge yawn and stretching Duo sat up and blinked a few times before coming awake.

"'Lo." He said giving a small salute to Quatre and flipping on his sunglasses. Over the past few months he had been tuning up the gundams and had gotten only 6 or 7 days rest in all the hubbub. He was suddenly sitting in the chair backwards and had the shades on the end of his nose.

"You ready to fight when the time comes?" Quatre asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Duo said raising an eyebrow and smiling widely. Laughing Quatre shook his head and his smile faded slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"We've picked up a hacker. Copied some Gundam plans. We suspect that he's against us..."

"How do you know it's a he..." Duo said eyeing the Arabian.

"He's a famous hacker... Hacks almost everything... Gets into it all. Never has failed. Amazing yes, but no one knows the orgin of him, nor his real name..."

"Well what's THE code name?" Numuro Duo said trying to pry more info from Quatre.

"I don't know the exact name but it translates into God Of Life..." He said eyeing Duo.

"Seems I have compotition..." He said shrugging and putting his arms on the back of the wooden chair, smirking also.

"Seems so. Tried looking up the hacker's profile... Said the worse enemy is God Of Death... Shinigami." Duo was silent a few moments before saying a witty remark.

"Bring on the hurt..."

_Does... the hacker know of...me? Plus... can I be beat?_ He thought to himself before coming up with the stupidest thought ever.

_Awww heck. Death over come life everyday. Why can't the two gods duke it out and Death win again..._

#Haley's Room#

Awaking to the annoying vibrate and buzz of her clock, that happened to be the only mechanical thing in one piece in the room, Haley groaned and hit it.

"Shut up..." She said before glancing blarily at the time. Red digital lights flashed, '12:48' at her face as she jumped up.

"Crud! It's so late!" She said to no one imparticular. Rushing over to her dresser she slipped on her jeans from yesterday, cursing slightly as she picked herself up and reaching for her glasses. Tapping them once on their side rim it showed the time, date, weather, and a small message.

"Welcome...Name?" A voice said in Haley's ear.

"God Of Life," She said hopping on one leg, battling a pair of jeans, but losing to her great dislike and comfort.

"Password?"

"CoffeeeeEEEEEE-." She said falling over on a desk spilling all sorts of things, from watch faces, to piles of wires, to small squeaky toys.

"Welcome Haley." The voice said.

"Open Project God of Life." She said buttoning the jeans, after winning the battle and cleaning off the wires from her shirt and hair as her baggy pants covered her bare feet and sagged fairly much.

"Loading..." Flashed acoss the screen as she grabbed a blue hat, a pair of shoes, and a piece of gum from a stand near her door as she rushed out pulling on a shoe.

"Project opened. Make modifications?"

"Hai." She said sliding on her sock, shoed foot in the air. Regaining ground she slipped the other shoe on and took out the gum as her glasses went black for sunglasses as she ran across the ground. Stuffing her hair into the cap, making her look like a boy, she ran popping the piece of gum into her mouth. _Can't be late, can't be late..._ She thought bursting into a room as the clock on her glasses blinked 13:00.

Right on time... She thought blowing a bubble.

"Mr. Moneypigs sir?" She said standing infront of a plump man with an expensive suit on.

"Ahh... Mister Kinklehiemer. Glad you could make it. You DO know how important this meeting with the Gizmo Gadgets is... don't you?"

"Yessir!" She said saluting.

"It's absalutly important. If you mess this up then you get fired, no last paycheck, no anything and your lab will be taken away." He said as Haley mouthed the speech she heard for over the last 2 months.

"Sir... I AM your top mechanic. You have nothing to worry about!" She said putting a hand on his shoulder only to get a glare from his plump face.

"Yes..." He said in a snooty manner as Haley grimanced and picked her hand off. As her boss walked off she silently scolded with her hand, shaking her fingers at it when he turned suddenly around.

"No messing around." He said eyeing her curiously only reciving a grin from a person with a perfectly innocent posture. He turned again and continued his walk as Haley let out a breath.

"Modifications Ready..." She heard in her ear and pictures flooded her now normal glasses.

"Good. Let's see..." She said smiling and sliding into a chair in the meeting room as she awaited her next vict- erm... company to arrive.

"Weapon?"

"Hmmm... Two pistols, a sword, and... a whip!" She said doing all three weapons in mid air.

"Confirmed. Colors?"

"White... silver and black!" She said grinning widely as the sketch for a giant robot came into view, as she spun around in a big chair.

"Confirmed. Layout?"

"Hmmm... Same as Shinigami. I've done the most research on that one..." She said tapping her chin.

"Confirmed. Would you like to see a preview?"

"Hai, hai!" She said nodding egarly looking at the screen. A picture popped up before her eyes a perfectly built Gundam in 3-D and rotating.

"Crystal..." She breathed the word that being the first thing that came to mind. A cleared throat made her look up and silently curse while saving and minimizing the windows.

"Ahhh... The Gizmos... So nice to meet you!" She said getting up walking towards the full grown men as shook hands with all of them. Though they had to look a foot down.

_Great... men over the hill talking about Gundams and gizmos to a 15 year old girl. Perfect situation.._

She scurried over to her spot and sat down spinning slightly. She knew the rumors about her... the top company's best mechanic, a loony. Great minds, are great things, and come in the most absract packages.

"So... Where shall we start?" She asked as she folded her hands and smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Let's start in the..."

(Since I'm lazy and this is a stupid meeting I'm skipping to lunch break and the end!)

"Nicely done Mr. Kinklehiemer! Amazing! Simply amazing! I say we take a break!" Said the president of Gizmos.

"Thank you Mr. Gagetsoso!" Haley said playing her boy character very well.

"Now... switching topics... Have you heard of the latest hacker attack? On Winner mansion! Amazing work. Done by the God Of Life again! He's an amazing hacker..."

"How do you know that the hacker's a he? Couldn't it be a girl?" Haley said furrowing her brow and narrowing her eyes.

"Well of course but simply... women's minds are not great."

"Really... I'd like to debate the matter..." She said raising an eyebrow and standing up, hands on the wood polished table.

"Oh ho! And why are you defending women?" Mr. Gadgetsoso asked rasing a hand to his chin still sitting.

_Because I am one you baka!_ She thought fircly but held her tounge.

"Because I think all people are equal. Everyone was created the same."

"Really? And what proof do you have that women are smart?" He said. Haley sighed and chewed the inside of her cheek.

_I need that money... but... He's such a sexist pig!_ She thought seeing the clock in her glasses corner. 15:06.

Her mind's gears started turning and clanking as a plan formed in her head. She smirked as she calqulated the possiblities. Raising a hand to her cap, she lifted it, and shook her head. Brown hair, shoulder length, fell from the cap as she watched the man go wide eyed and smiling.

"I've been proved wrong." He said spreading his arms wide.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me Ms. Kinklehiemer." He said bowing his head.

"Oh shut up and sign the form." She said pushing a pen towards him with a paper as he chuckled and picked up the ink flowing ball point pen. He signed as she tucked her hair into her cap again.

"Nice doing business with you." She said taking the paper and holding it up and scanning it with her glasses. Shaking hands she left the room, grinning and knocked confidently on the door of mister Moneypigs.

"We hooked 'em!" She said through the door.

"I'll be collecting my bonus and paycheck now!" She said as an envolope slid through the door and into her hands.

"Thank you!" She said before taking her leave.

Winner Mansion (Duo's Room)

Duo laid on his bed, propped up from pillows, as he flipped on the news.

"Just in... Worker at company Techno Mechanics got President of Gizmo Gadgets to sign an agreement." Duo blinked once before looking at the picture of the worker. Brown hair, blue cap, around his age looking, shades, and doing a peace sign at the camra, while blowing a bubble. Almost... tomboy like.

A girl? he thought to himself staring at the picture. It couldn't be! A girl that young and working with top pros like them! Masaka! He thought before switching the TV back off and getting up from his bed.

I need some fresh air... He thought to himself as he walked out clad in blue jeans and no shirt with his braid pulled back like always. It swished with every step in a rhythm that only one could explain. He passed one of Quatre's many sisters as she giggled and he grinned at her. He walked out to the balcony and sat down in a chair to think.

#Someplace...#

"Hmmm... Let's scan the gundam again. Lets look at the parts now. I can buy them with my money!" Haley said to her computer. She was in a virtual reality with the plans for her new Gundam floating in front of her waiting for command as a new screen popped up.

"Parts..." The computer repeated, the mechanical voice flooding the room.

"Open Empty In The Pockets..." She said as music played while she worked. She tapped a few things in front of her as she walked around tapping random things and had a calculator following her around as she tapped it quickly along with the other things.

"Order Parts!" She said and the calculator dissappeared. She grinned widely and tapped her glasses a few times before returning to her room and sighing.

It had been almost a week since she won over the company. She flopped on her bed and sighed. _Nothing to do..._ she looked at her abandoned sketchbook. Dust floated over it like lilly pads in a pond waiting to be moved. She quickly averted her gaze as it scanned the room and landed on a half camra that was sitting on an old book with quite a few layers of dust. Gold lining could be barely seen as over the dusty burgandy color of the cover. On top in fancy writing there were the words 'Scrap Book' on it. Again, Haley switched her view to something else as she mentally sighed.

_A shame such a great mind could be wasted... It'll be awhile before the new parts arrive!_ She rolled her eyes lazily and opened a game of solitare which she won. She went to her computer and opened it out of the capsule. Hooking up a wireless controllar she played a quick game of Amplitude and then was bored again.

Her mind fluttered from place to place, thought to thought and finally she fell asleep, unknown to the fact that her computer was being traced for its IP adress.

A/N: Will be continued. Reviews are welcome. Ideas are also welcome. ;D Thanks!


End file.
